


Time With You

by tease



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other, Pointless fluff, Pre-Crisis Jay, chili dog love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tease/pseuds/tease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce experiences the full power of Jason's love for chili dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time With You

Broken down beans and pieces of unknown meat drop to the ground, one by one staining the concrete sidewalk under Jason's feet.

 

Dripping goopy, thick brown sauce, trailing wet on lithe hands.

 

"You should try it, B," Jason says, holding the chili dog with care and enthusiasm.

 

"They look," unappetizing, unsanitary, unhealthy, "messy." Bruce turns to his partner, hiding the frown from the boy's smiling estatic face.

 

"Well, they're supposed to be," Jason takes a bite of his chili dog, slathering sauce all over his face, "best chili dog in all of Gotham and all that."

 

"I am wearing white," Bruce eyes the street vendor, watching as the same gloved hand, glistening with old chili, hands new orders to paying customers. Dangerous.

 

"Warned you," Jason grins beside him, licking the unappealing mess around his mouth, a pleased groan escaping his lips once he's cleaned what he can with his tongue. He dives for more, biting the glistening sausage, building up the layer of sloppy, questionable sauce on his face.

 

He stops his lips from curling in disgust.

 

"I'd rather not, Jay." Bruce shakes his head, notices each and every pleased face of the customers finishing their order, the splatters of brown sludge on their respectable clothes.

 

Jason sighs, glances at his now empty hand, licks his chili covered fingers, and walks towards the street vendor, sending him an annoyed gaze before sauntering away.

 

Bruce assumes to buy another for himself, Jason love for chili dogs rivals Dick love for cereal, unhealthy and in large quantity.

 

He shakes his head in disbelief, understanding none of the draw to such a mess.

 

Jason aims an award winning grin at the seller, thanking him with manners that’d make Alfred proud. Walks towards Bruce with a mischievous smile on his face.

 

"Here's yours," he says, handing Bruce the chili dog with a pile of napkins.

 

"Jay..."

 

"I bought it with my money," Jason grins at him, canines flashing white in the midday sun, eyes full of sparking challenge "are you going to waste it?"

 

"Then you should..."

 

"I already ate one, B," Jason places his hands on his jutting hips, stands with his broad shoulders out, "there's a difference between enjoying and pigging out."

 

Dick doesn’t know that.

 

Bruce stares at his partner, holding the steaming hot junk in his hands, noting the blatant expectation in those eyes. 

 

Dick used to look at him like that.

 

He tries letting some of the chili slither off the hotdog. Found them stubborn and uncooperative. Just like the boy making egging motions beside him.

 

He groans, takes the biggest bite he can without looking foolish. Or choking.

 

It isn’t as bad as he thought, but it isn’t good either. Too much salt, oil, fat.

 

Jason watches him with joyful, pleased eyes, almost cheering him with his wide smiling mouth. Nods and follows each and every bite he takes.

 

It's an uncomfortable observation. Unnecessary and too appreciative.

 

Bruce surprises himself when all he has left are two bites. He offers it, feeling uncomfortable with the amount of junk circulating in his blood.

 

Jason shakes his head and humors him, downing the two bites in one. He licks those heat reddened lips one more time then laughs fast and sharp beside Bruce. Grabs a napkin from Bruce's loose grip to wet and wipe the older man's face with gentle fingers. 

 

“There, that wasn’t so bad,” Jason pats his arm, a mocking lilt in his voice and the way he shakes his head, as if talking to a child, “And now that we’re rightfully messy, lets go home and take a bath.”

 

Jason drags him towards their car, hesitates, and leaves him in the middle of the road, muttering a "Wait" as he goes back to the street shop.

 

Bruce doesn't wait and walks the rest of the way to their black oldsmobile.

 

The boy proudly walks back with a paper bag full of items Alfred would have a fit having in the house. Gait confident and lively.

 

"Just because I know the difference," Jason shakes the bag a little, almost bouncing with joy as he opens the door to the car, "doesn't mean I don't want to pig out."

 

Bruce snorts and ignores the responsible adult in his head ordering him to admonish the boy for eating something he knows is bad. Gives into the urge to touch, mussing Jason's already messy hair.

 

"Just don't let Alfred find out," Bruce queues the ignition, pleased with the mutted purr of the old engine working better than it's been for years.

 

"Hey he hasn't found my porn stash has he?" Jason's impish face couldn't be more proud, look more sly.

 

And Bruce gives into the urge again, ruffling Jason's unruly hair. 

 

Jason laughs, pushing away his hand with protest, "I'm not a child, stop that.'

 

"Until you're taller than me Jay," Bruce chuckles under his breath, taking the car off park to head home.

 

"One day B, one day."


End file.
